When you don't have anything to give back, just Smile
by eillen-desu
Summary: A normal day for this girl, well if it's Kagura we are talking about, destroying, getting hurt and meeting him is really normal... Depends on what would happen though... A one-shot story for Okita x Kagura pairing. Original Gintama Universe.


**Author's Note: Teehee~ I wrote this a month ago, I was going to post this story on Kagura's birhtday(a gift.. kinda~~) So yeah, I tried to do a fluffy story of these two. I wish it was a success and wish you would like this guys! I would say my apologies for the wrong usage of words or redundant words and wrong grammar. Lastly, if they were OOC here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. Sorachi-sensei needs to own it because he still need to continue the awesome arc right now! (Okita Sougo vs. Sakata Gintoki! So MUCH WIN!)**

* * *

A girl's hum followed all her steps. Her purple parasol twirled while protecting her delicate skin from the dangerous rays of the sun. Her steps were in rhythm, like the ground was her dance floor. Green seaweed dangled on her lips, smiling. This day was perfect on every means. She doesn't really know why but happiness stayed inside her and who wouldn't want that. That afternoon wasn't cold or hot and everything seems going on her pace.

"Ahhhhhh!" She yawned, stretching up her arms. She ate her last piece of Sukonbu and went straight to the store where she buys it.

As she was in front of the stall she called out, "Baa-san!" There an old woman answered her calls.

"Arra, Kagura-chan, Good afernoon." The old woman answered.

"Yo! Baa-san!" She greeted back with a smile.

"How many boxes do you want?" The old asked.

"Boxes? What do you mean-aru?" Kagura tilted her head to its side.

"You want sukonbu right?"

"Woah! Baa-san?! You can read minds?" Kagura said in awe as her eyes was wide.

The old woman giggled and said. "Kagura-chan, I cannot but you've been my customer for a long time." She looked at her with a smile on her wrinkled face.

"And of course I'm an awesome boss of this store; I should know what my customer needs. Now call me Factory boss-san!"

"Baa-san, you're too old to be called awesome-aru.." Kagura deadpanned.

The old lady's hand moved in front of Kagura's face. Her pointer moved sideways.

"Kagura-chan.. Kagura-chan.. You're 1 000 years too early to say that to me. You don't know how powerful oldies are!"

"Powerful-aru? How can you say you are powerful?" She crossed her arms on her chest and a grin crawled on her face.

"You even need a person to cling on while crossing the streets-aru… Buahahahhaha!"

"Kagura-chan, challenging me huh?"

"Maybe-aru." She raised a brow.

The old woman laughed in a very proud way and shouted. "We have our own special powers!"

"If Goku goes super saiyan, Ichigo goes bankai, Naruto goes all the way nine tails, Natsu goes dragon mode-"

"Wow, baa-san updated much on Shounen Jump?" Kagura giggled.

"Whatever kid, as I was saying you young ones!" She pointed a finger at Kagura and 'cause her to stiffen because of the sudden shout.

"You could never, ever live on the smell of a pillow used by an old geezer every single day!"

A gust of wind passed through between them, Kagura processing the sudden statement took her about a minute and all her response was an

"eh….?"

At an instant the background became black and a spotlight directly shining down to the old woman, just then a sad music was heard.

She smiled and started her monologue.

"Heh, how many years did passed that I ever been with that guy."

Kagura looking around and doesn't know what to do she shouted "Baa-san! Hey! What the hell is happening here-aru?!"

"Shut up for now kid, you're disturbing my drama." She interjected.

"Ah~ Where was I? Oh! Okay I remember. Many years had passed, I thought he was my prince and we will live a happily ever after story with butterflies, fairies and unicorns… BUT as we get old, things got uncomfortable, something that a human can't ever survive…" She raised her voice.

At the background Kagura comically coughed and coughed, reason, so that she could be noticed in a dark place.

"It was a stinky smell… So stinky it could kill every strong species."

Back to Kagura, an anger mark was formed on her head and was clenching her hands into fists.

"As I roamed the city, think it should come from outside. Maybe from dog's shit, the garbage sh-" she failed to complete her word because of Kagura who interfered.

"Shut up-aru! This is not a fanfiction about the drama of your life with unicorns?! And shit!" She roared and points at the woman.

"Now! Just give me my Sukonbu-aru!"

Finally she got back from where they started. The background came back to the shining sun, ever blue sky; cicadas heard everywhere, and not a black background with a single spotlight. The old woman straightened her body up and coughed for what embarrassment she just did.

"Hmmmm.. wait, let me just look on how much money do I have." Kagura looked at her pocket; she was bewildered that she doesn't have any! Not a single yen. Kagura looked up the woman with pleading eyes.

"Baa-san…. I-I-I don't have any…" Her voice was shaking like she was about to cry.

The old woman just laughed, that made Kagura embarrassed as her head was down.

"I knew it." She patted the vermilion haired girl.

The old lady's hands moved to Kagura's chin and moved it up to look at her. There Kagura saw a white plastic.

"Here, here… Free Sukonbu. A sorry for what I just did before."

"Waaaa! Thank you! Don't worry you did a good monologue there-aru."

"Oh Kagura-chan, you're making my pride go up!"

"But you stink like an old man-aru. Very stinky I tell you, do you have a Body Odor or something?" Kagura pinched her nose by her thumb and a finger as if something was smelly.

The old woman was shocked and turned into a rock of embarrassment.

Kagura eventually took the plastic and thanked the woman with a great big smile.

"Jaa! neh Baa-san!" She ran marched away, her body faced the woman. She waved her hands high, then turned around and ran. She left the woman in stone not because of joy but because a sad reality that was given to her straightly slapped on her face.

Her foot led her to this certain park. The ever-empty park that sometimes that used to be held her fight between this certain Sadist. She walked around if something interesting will be there like an unexpected Eat-all-you-can ticket for her ONLY or a thousand yen just on the ground, another type of Sadaharu or anything fun but all those fantasies were ripped off only to see a certain sandy-browned Sadist with an eye mask covering his eyes, sleeping on a bench.

She clicked her tongue out of irritation. "What a total misfortune he gives to me. I was on a Happy-go-lucky but seeing him destroyed it-aru". She said those words while walking towards him. As she was in front of him, she leaned down and somehow murmured, "You really are a problematic guy-aru." With a scowl on printed on her face.

"Who do you think who's more problematic, disturbing a guy's peace." The body suddenly spoke which made Kagura jump a beat.

Sougo took off his mask and stared at the vermilion-haired brat with an eyebrow raised. Kagura irritated with his face, she glared dagger at him like saying,

_"Die you bastard!"_

And a stare war began.

_"You first China."_

_"Neh… A human like you isn't needed in this world. Your presence destroys everything-aru."_

_"Says that from someone who once killed her Sadaparu? Sada… Sada-Sada? Sada-Sadawawu? Oh whatever, who were the one who killed her own beetle…"_

_"I didn't kill him-aru! You are! Because of your appearance my temper got up and I "accidentally", "indirectly", "I didn't mean to", "It wasn't my fault" killed my beetle-aru! And correction, it's Sadaharu # 28 not "Sadaparu"? What the hell is that? Not That fat guy whose balls is destroyed and eventually was killed, Sada-Sada, and what the… Sadawawu?" __Tears stared to roll down her face._

_"See! You are the killer-aru! Go to hell Bastard!"_

_"Neh.. I see everything was your fault. And what do we have here, my presence overcomes you? That's great news. I think I should always be with you to see you suffer. Oh yeah you first go to hell, like they always say, "Ladies first." Oh wait…. You're not a lady." __He laughed._

_"What the?! No hell way bastard! And what do you mean I'm not a lady-aru?! I'm full-grown woman here!"_

_"Really… I only see a unmannered alien with a man's chest."_

_**(A/N: I really don't know how they do those things… It's the magic of Okita x Kagura~ Teehee~)**_

Kagura broke the stare war and shouted. "I'm going to kill you asshole!" Then a war cry ringed the place.

"Be my guest, China" he answered back as he unsheathed his katana.

Then again, the usual ritual of this pair happened. Destroying everything around them, their weapons clashed… Impacts happen that leads to destroyed ground, bald bush, broken aluminum things may it be a bench, lamp-post or etc., destroyed trees.

For the love of nature, they were the one who's terribly destroying our environment. The author of the story just face palmed.

"Die!" Kagura shouted while striking her parasol to him. Sougo deflected it by using his katana and answered back, "How many times are you still going to say that?"

"You even haven't touched a hair from me." He pushed her away.

She flipped on the air and pointed her parasol at him then rained him bullets. Sougo ran from the rain of bullets. As the bullets stopped next comes a loud thump, he turned around and saw his rival down on the grounds. He ran towards her and half sat down, his feet founded the balance through his body, he rested his arms on his knees, his ass an inch from touching the ground.

"Already down?"

"How weak."

He taunted. Kagura's face twitched like she was in pain and curled up her body like a baby. Him, surprised from what he saw, gave him… worries?

_"Worries? Why in the world would I worry to this bitch?"_

_"She's from one of the "strongest" race in the universe, the Yato."_

_"Well I don't mean that she's stronger than me, what I meant was the guts of hers challenging this awesome swordsman came from that idea… Something like that." _He defended.

He stared at her and something came through his mind.

_"Wait…. Yato.. As far as I remember, Yato's aren't in good terms with the sun."_

"Oi, China." He tapped her cheeks hard.

"China, Hey wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders and sat her up and his face leveled hers.

He slapped her cheeks hard, left and right.

"Ugh… That hurts-aru" She answered.

She opened her eyes. She was too surprised enough for her face to boil up to see this certain stupid face an inch away, tip of their noses touching. Abruptly she pushed her body away from his grip with a girly yell and made her lie down under the rays of the sun directing to her. She shouted in pain and turned her body around.

Idea came to Sougo and looked for her parasol. There her parasol a meter away from him, he got up a walked towards it, he crouched his back, straightened his arms and grabbed it and went up to her. He shielded her from the sun and saw her tears curling up on her eyes and bloody lips as she was biting it to ease the pain, her exposed skin had cracks and blood was drooling out; he locked the handles of the parasol between his neck and shoulder, he crouched down and carried her on his arms. His arms which the sleeves of his polo were rolled up to his elbow and his jacket nowhere to be seen that Kagura rested left and grabs the handles of her parasol from his shoulder. Quickly, Kagura tried to sat up not to fall but unfortunately she's too weak for now, and her back didn't gave her a strength and let her upper body fall, fortunately her neck contacted a skin, a skin from Sougo's arm who just returned. He started to walk.

Calculating everything, she was KINDA weak, she was being carried by her biggest rival, enemy and he's a sadistic one. All blood reached her face and moved her body on his arms.

"Would you please settle down?" He reprimanded.

"I-I-I- can walk-aru!" She still struggled.

"Pu-Put me down!"

He let go of her and her body met the ground.

"Ittai-aru!" She reacted.

"You said "Put me down!"" He yelled while mimicking her voice.

"I just did what you said; don't you have any appreciation on what I just did?" He answered back.

"At least you could put me down carefully!"

"Whatever… Hey stand up." He ordered.

"Huh?" she answered and sat up.

"I said stand up."

Her head moved up and to look at him, "Why would I follow you-aru?"

"I just want to see if you could still walk, that's all."

"Oh… Why you worried about me-aru?" She grinned.

"Yuck, No way!" He answered.

"Oh, come on, just be true to yourself~!"

"I know you're really worried about me-aru." She pushed the idea to him.

"What if I said "yes"?"

With that answer again her face boiled up again and looked at her side.

"W-W-W-well..that's… i-i-interesting? I think…." She fidgeted.

"Ohohohoho, losing your cool huh?" He smirked.

"Urusai! No I'm not!"

"Looks like it. Need to get a picture of you being Tsundereish to me and use it for blackmailing you." He was about take his cell phone out but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his. Kagura looked up to him even her face was red as a tomato and shouted.

"I'm not a Tsundere! I can't ever be! Yup, yup, even though the "Queen of Tsundere" voiced me in the anime doesn't mean I'm going to be part of the "4 Tsundere Wonders"-aru!"

"Yeah whatever, your face's still red."

"I told you it's not! Stupid!" she retorted.

"How long are you going to sit there?" He looked down on her.

She immediately stood up but wobbled and made her lean on Sougo's chest.

"Waaaaaahhh!" She reacted again and pushed him away but he locked his arms around her waist. Just a swift move Kagura was once again on his arms.

"Knew it, you would be still weak" he sighed.

"Urusai! It's not I wanted to be in this situation or something…. It's that GODDAMN Sun's FAULT-aru!" She yelled.

"Whatever, Tsundere." He answered.

"I told you I'm not!"

As they he walked, awkward silence was present. She looked at him, and stared.

_"Wha-Wha-What the fuck… W-W-why am I staring at him?!"_

Her eyes traveled on every edge of his face, his hair which is surprisingly silky and shiny, his skin tone just like any earthlings' but was soft, his nose which is formed good enough**(A/N: *shots herself*)**, his ""perfectly"" chiseled jaw**(A/N: *Kills herself*)**, his soft lips, I might say… _"Wait?! How would I know that's even "soft"-aru.." _Then to his red wine eyes. Even though its color was so dark but it was mesmerizing.

_"Expected from a bishounen of Gintama, almost his face was perfect but I'm not saying he was that good-looking, I'm just saying something obvious? Something normal for a Bishonen! Yeah, yeah.. Like Usui Takumi of Ka*cho* Wa Ma*id-sama, Lelouch Lamperouge of C*de Ge*ss, or the four guys of Y*mato Nad*shiko! Hehehehehe, you are too much of a mainstream Okita….."_

"Oi how long are you going to fantasize my looks?" a male voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagura blinked and saw that the Sadist was staring back to her, to her surprise an unintended shouting that was ringed all over the place.

"Okita Sougo!"

Sougo stopped his tracks as he hears his full name mentioned by this Chinese girl currently on his arms. His eyes were big enough to tell her that he was surprised and on Kagura case she was more surprised on what she just said, she quickly covered her mouth and again her face was so red.

"You didn't hear anything-aru…" She sneered.

"What's this saying my name? Did the heat do something in your brain?" he said with a smirk.

"No… No… No…. Name? What name? Name?! Doraemon? or something?" She laughed comically.

His eyes were back to deadpan and removed his sight from her and was back on sight on what is in front of him. Her stare was still locked on to him.

_"Brain, I hate you… I hate you so much…. WHY DID YOU MENTION HIS NAME OUT LOUD!?"_

There her body was like punching her own brain.

_"Brain! You betrayed me-aru! And stop making me stare to him! STAHP!"_

K.O. the brain was knocked out by her. She looked straight on the way just looking and again, awkward silence lured the place.

_"Ugh… The atmosphere's killing me-aru…"_

"Wait… where are we going anyways?" She looked around and to see they are far from the battlefield. They were going farther and farther inside the park. Trees were blocking the suns deadly rays and the place's getting more peaceful. At their side, only trees and bushes were to be seen, some birds flying around, butterflies flying around too and her eyes returned at the guy who's carrying her.

"Hey! Sadist! Answer me-aru! Where are we going!?"

Still no answer.

"Hey wait! Don't tell me you're going to kidnap me?!"

"Health me! Health me!" She shouted.

"Shut up! You're destroying my ear drums. And it's "Help me" got it. I think you should go back to kindergarten." He complained.

An anger mark puffed out on Kagura's head as she was about to retort, he interrupted.

"Ah, we're here."

She then looked on what is in front of them. She saw a big tree, a big, sturdy and shady tree. Sougo went under the shade of the tree and put Kagura down, of course in a very harsh way again.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurts! AGAIN!" She shouted to him.

He just looked at her, deadpan.

"Stay here." He ordered and started to walk away.

"H-H-Hey!" She called out but he didn't turned back. Because of her still painful skin that was somehow peeled and bleeding, she has no choice but to wait until it heals. She moved to rest her back on the trunk. Her parasol wasn't with her but it was fine, the leaves of the tree protect her. The breeze was very calming, somehow cold but still warm. The chirps from the birds were peaceful music on the background.

"What's wrong with that guy? Leaving me here?" She pouted.

"I seriously can't read that guy."

She looked around and the scene was beautiful she could see the park away. Happy feelings overwhelmed her, knowing the tree was high enough to view most of the places in Edo. There she saw police cars on full speed, something like they were chasing something.

"Wow, the people looked like ants from here." She giggled.

She rested her back against the tree again and made a deep sigh with a smile forming on her face.

"Never thought there was a place like this-aru."

"Because you aren't that adventurous except looking up for food." Someone interjected.

"Shut up." She answered back as she knew whose voice was it.

"I just never thought a beautiful place like this existed in a country full of unpleasant things-aru…"

Sougo went up to her side and kneeled his one leg the other formed an angle and rested his other arm. His other hand grabbed Kagura's arm and close it up to his. Kagura twitched with the sudden pain but then was relieved when a cold sensation contacted her peeled skin. She looked at what contacted her skin, it was a damp hanky.

"I think you got it all wrong, you're an amanto so it means you don't know what inside _our _country."

"Hey! I did still lived here about a year! So I think that would be enough!"

"Okay, I'm going to correct what I said full of unpleasant yet hiding are pleasant things, the not soo good things only covers which are the good ones-aru." She stared to sky and let the wind contact her.

"Because the one who wants to go back to their good life again-aru tends to do bad things to live on…"

"Still the ones who are striving hard would successfully get what they want, what they always wished for and prayed for."

She giggled and stated…

"Yep, this country sure has a bunch of stupid samurais-aru."

She then looked at Sougo, him whose head down looking on what he is doing to her arm.

"_Stupid yet has pure soul, a soul which no one could ever stain it. Throw them any color you want and those are just going to be washed away."_

Kagura not knowing, a smile formed, he looked at her and noticed the smile. His eyes widen up to see such unexpected emotion to him. This rude, bitchy, man-like, a total lazy-ass, brat could give him the sweetest smile ever.

Kagura now on her senses saw him staring at her, quickly she snapped out and pulled her arm back to her full force which made her stumble down with him. Now Sougo was on top of her his hands at the side of her head at the ground supporting his body not to move anymore. Both stared for a minute still mesmerized on each other cerulean blue eyes and crimson red eyes, finding their way out to cut this stare. Kagura first to cut off the stare and pushed him away from her. He just sat up and sighed.

"What's with you today? Flustering now and then?" He asked her.

"I-I- don't know-aru. Anyways, let me have that hanky. I'll do it myself."

She turned to him and grabbed the hanky from him. She got hand of the hanky and tapped it on her skin. Sougo changed his place and sat beside her; he rested his back on the trunk and looked at her.

He was very amused on what types of expressions this girl portrays him. Before she was agitated, then flustered, smiling at him very sweetly, then agitated again, then now almost wants to cry because of what hurt she's feeling. Tears curling up in her eyes because of the pain she's feeling, she moved the damp hanky up to her arms she then twitched again. A giggle was heard from her rival.

"What's so funny-aru?" She stared at him eyebrows meeting on one place, an irritated face of her.

"Your face." He said between his giggles.

"You're really a Sadist-aru. A very stupid, jerk, meanie Sadist!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure just what you want… Those words are useless."

She just shrugged it even though she's really irritated from the bottom of her heart.

_"WATCH YOUR BACK FROM THIS DAY AND ONWARDS-ARU! ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THAT'S FOR SURE!" _She proclaimed in her head.

_"He giggled huh"_ She thought and looked at him. Sougo was now looking to the sky, his hair swayed with the wind, for the first time she saw him saw peaceful.

"_Woah…. He looks like he's gonna die or so much of an Out-of-Character-aru."_

"Hey, Sadist" She called out his attention.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"Did you use clean water for this wet hanky-aru?"

"Huh, what hanky?" He looked at her and saw a handkerchief in front of him.

"Ah, uh, yes."

"You seemed to be so unsure-aru" she narrowed her eyes.

He moved his hand back and forth, "I told you I used clean water."

"I'm just making things clear-aru. You're a Sadist, any kind pranks you will do-aru" She returned tapping her other arm to cool off.

"Yeah, yeah, I used a puddle from the mossy ground to wash it."

Kagura froze from what she heard.

"What the!" She shouted and threw the hanky at him.

"Damn you!"

"I knew it! You're always making pranks! You fucking bastard!" She yelled at him.

As his response, he just laughed at her. The girl beside him gave him a questioning-angry look, which made him laugh more.

"It was a joke!" He laughed again. "And you totally believed on it!"

Tears were forming on his eyes as he laughed and laughed. Kagura just looked down because of embarrassment that she believed on a SADIST.

Kagura face palmed and sighed.

After recovering from his laughter, Sougo moved his hands and cupped her chin, he inched closer to her. He made Kagura look up to him; the damp hanky touched her lips. Kagura winced from the sudden feeling then on stared at him with an irritated-flustered face. This dumbass Sadist just chuckled on what sight just inches from him.

This annoyed bitch asked him, "Now what are you going to tell me, this hanky was washed from a disgusting pond-aru?"

"Not close, from my siliva…." He grinned.

Kagura punched him on his abdomen with all her might and flew meters away from her, she stood up and formed her hands into fists; she then spit out to the side and walked towards him. This bastard, massaging the back of his head from what pain he took and looked on what is in front of him.

"Hey, that hurts."

Kagura charged to give him her falcon punch but fortunately for this guy, she stopped and moved backwards. From what he saw, the bitch in front of him doesn't have her parasol to protect her from the sun 'cause he's still holding her precious shield. Such a lucky bastard ain't he... He stood up and walked towards her.

"Okay, okay, chill down. You could see all over it that it was joke, stupid." He smirked.

"It wasn't a good joke-aru!"

"It's a very disgusting joke!" she shouted at him.

Once he was close to her again she took a step backward and slump herself on the grass.

"Mou….. I got tired on arguing with you-aru."

He sat beside her and threw the hanky on her face. She let the hanky on her face not caring if it's clean or what, she just got bored now.

"You tired; I'm bored"

"When will you shut up?" He unsheathed his Katana a little. "Maybe now?"

"I'll shut up and you stop from doing stupid things-aru."

He placed his Katana back again and sat down away from her head which is currently lying on the grass then his back on the tree's trunk resting it.

"By the way how are you going to give Thanks on what I just did?" He looked down on her.

She removed the hanky on her face and moved her head to see him.

"Nothing-aru."

"Not fair, do you know how heavy you are? Huh, I was like carrying a very large pig on my arms."

She sat up and complained. "Hey! From all the animals out there why pig?!"

"Because you do look like one." He said monotonously.

"I do not! I'm perfectly fit-aru!"

"I just don't have enough fats for my breast" Touching her chest and pouted.

"You don't have to wish for it." He said while stretching his arms.

"Huh?"

"Because you'll be forever flat." He grinned at her.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Covering his ears.

"Ugh… whatever." She shrugged and sat beside him, resting her back at the tree trunk too.

Then silence lingered around them. The place was very cozy, windy yet feels so warm. The sun's beams weren't directed to them you could still feel it's warmth on their skins; it's not painful for Kagura. In fact she loved it.

Sougo was the one who broke the silence.

"China, I think I know what you can give me." He said not looking at her.

She turned her head to him. "Fine, what is it-aru?"

"Say "Thank you""

"Oh okay~ Tha-"

She got interrupted when his hand ruffled her hair and he turned his head and faced her. He directly looked at her Cerulean-blue eyes. The two locked their stares, mesmerized at each other's eyes again…

"And say my name again."

"Eh?" she reacted.

"I told you, thank me."

"Say my name again."

"and"

"Smile for me again."

Kagura stiffened on what he was asking. Yes it was simple for her, she smiles a lot but the problem is to him. She never had a goody-goody term with him and she "hates" him that makes everything hard for her.

_"But come to think of it Kagura, first he helped you-aru, which is really unknowingly why? Second, he took you to this awesome place. Lastly, he treated your wounds-aru. With those things coming from the ever known "Prince of Sadism" he just asked you to thank him, say his name and…" _Kagura stopped her thoughts.

_"…. Smile….."_

She closed her eyes and sighed. As for Sougo he took of his hand off her head and rested it on the ground. He kinda looked disappointed because of the impossible thing he's asking. Her smile at him? Yeah sure, it sounds so simple but the one who's going to do it is Kagura, his eternal rival, the one who hates me to the deepest core of the earth.

_"Impossible…"_

_"and what's going with me?"_

He turned his head and looked on what's in front of him. He took out his sleeping mask as got himself ready to sleep when something heavy contacted his lap.

Sougo looked down and saw this girl, Kagura, looking at him eyes glimmering at him, her head resting on his lap.

"You're really unreadable… Sadist-aru"

"Well I'm sorry for being unreadable." He closed his eyes.

"But even though you're a stupid, dumbass, asshole, fucking bastard, total jerk, murderer-"

Sougo interrupted when he heard the word "Murderer". "China, me murderer? Where the fuck did you got that stupid idea huh?"

"Shut up okay." She answered.

"Okay where am I, oh! I remembered."

"Murderer, douche bag, Tax robber-"

Once again she was interrupted.

"Now a tax robber? What the fuck?" He complained.

"It's from Gin-chan-aru and shut up will you?"

"I don't intend to hear you words… It gives nothing for me just complains and hatred."

"Suit yourself; I'm still going to continue-aru."

He just shrugged and even though he doesn't want to listen, his inner self was interested, for that he just closed his eyes.

"Tax robber, heartless, irritating, Sadist! Stupid, jerk-"

"You said stupid and jerk twice now…." He corrected.

"Oh! You're still listening!" She chirped.

"Whatever…"

"Still all I hear are st-"

"Thank you Okita Sougo."

Those words he was waiting interrupted him. His eyes were wide because of surprise and looked down on her. She stretched her both arms her hands contacted his cheeks. She moved her face closer to him..

"Thanks Sougo..."

Together with a very heartwarming, sweet smile.

He responded her with a smirk and don't worry it wasn't a devilish smirk, it's a simple smirk, a sweet one. He sat her up on his lap and made her lean on his chest. He rested his chin on her head and whispered.

"You're welcome, Kagura"

Kagura giggled with shades of red to be seen on her face, she cuddled herself on him and grabbed his vest and yawned, on Sougo's case he hugged her by his other arm and the other resting on her lap, he yawned and didn't put on his trademark eye mask.

Both of them under a tree sleeping soundly… With a smile.

* * *

**So how was it? Is it good to be romantic...? T.T Was Okita OOC there or was it Kagura... Please leave your reviews about this story.**

**Wait! please do tell me if someone made a story like this before...**


End file.
